Roses on Valentine's Day
by Mrs-Two-Star
Summary: Gillian is looking for the right bouquet. Teen for now but might turn to mature.
1. Red roses

I do not own Lie to Me or any of the characters. I wish I were that lucky.

"Happy valentine's day Gillian"

She smiled and took the white roses out of his hand. "Thanks sweetie. Mmm. They smell so good."

**6 months earlier**

"Hey Cal, I'm leaving early. Okay?" Gillian said from his doorway.

"Since when do you ask to leave?" He said not looking up at her. When he finally looked he saw she was holding roses in her hand. She had a note and her coat in the other.

"Since me and Alec have a date." On the word date she showed brief sadness then snapped right back into her normal extreme Gillian happiness.

"Oh is that where the roses came from?"

"Yeah. He always gets me roses, but never the right color. Oh well I guess these are close enough."

"Pretty. Um the roses."

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

"I've gotta go meet him there. I'll see you tomorrow. Okay. Bye and good night Cal." She sighed and walked out of the office.

"Hey Gillian." He whispered. "Yeah." He said faking her voice. "You don't mind if I spy on you and Alec." "No not at all."

Gillian got in her car and sat there looking in the mirror. '_White roses can't wait till the day I get white roses from him. Okay Gillian drive.'_

**Ring…ring**

"Hello? Oh. Hi honey. Yeah I just left. Um five minutes tops. I promise." **Click**

"_When was last time he said 'I love you' first. Okay don't think about that think about the happy stuff. Not that there's much of that."_

She let out a sigh and pulled onto the road with the restaurant on it. Once she parked she saw him standing on the curb with his back turned. He was on the phone. So she quickly parked and quietly ran up behind him and heard him say "Yeah I'm telling her about us tonight." She was furious. What was he telling her?

"What are you telling me?" The words came out in a whisper. She didn't have the energy for this. "Alec. What the hell are you saying?"

"Gillian. I didn't know you were there."

"Obviously not. Just tell me. Now."

"I…don't love you anymore. I'm sorry but I think I love Crissy."

"I'm not one for punching, but this is for you." Before his mind could process her words her fist was at his jaw and his body flew backwards and down to the ground. She walked over to him and shoved her heel into his leg breaking the skin. She turned around as soon as she saw the blood. She speed back the few roads back to the office throwing the roses out one by. She walked back into Cal's office mascara flowing down her face.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry it's so short but I didn't have long to write it and ch.2 should be up tomorrow so yeah.


	2. Im still im love with you

Authors note: I do not own Lie to Me. I also don't own Cal, Gillian, or any of the other characters.

**Cal got out of his car and saw a group of people standing on the sidewalk, staring at something. He walked over to see, just like everyone else. He was shocked to see Alec bleeding and someone dialing 9-1-1. A smaller group of drunk men were laughing at him. "What happened?" Cal asked the group. Through their laughter he was able to hear them say, "This hot chic came up to him and was so pissed. So he musta said somthin to her, cause her fist slammed right into his face and he fell, hard. Then she jammed her heel into his leg then walked to her car. Lucky dude probably saw right up her skirt, man. It was only about a minute ago." He looked toward the road and saw Gillian's car speeding down the road. "**_Oh man. I have to get back to the office before her. That's impossible. Oh well all I can do is try."_

She walked into his office and was again heart-broken not to find him there. She grabbed a tissue off his desk and wiped her face off. She threw her bag on the floor and laid on his couch. He walked in practically right after. "Gillian I followed you and saw what you did to Alec. What happened?"

"He was cheating on me with Christine, his sponser. When I found out I couldn't think about anything but putting him in the same pain he put me through."

"Love, I think you could use a hug." He said and pulled her off the couch and into a deep hug. They pulled apart and sat on the couch. He picked up the box of tissues and put them on his lap for her to get when she needed one.

"I mean you've always cared about me more than him and we aren't even married, Cal."

"You wanna know why, Gillian?"

"Cal I still can't believe it, but I need to file for a divorce."

"Gillian, I love you."

"Cal, not the time to joke."

"I'm not and I'm sorry about that. I know now is not the time. I remember what it's like and I needed someone that's when you were there for me. I really want to be here for you and loving you is the only way I know how.

Gillian, I've been holding back my feelings since the day that you got married. I was never in love with Zoe I just needed something to help me forget when you picked him over me."

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I thought you were cheating on me. I didn't know you were telling Zoe good bye. I'm such an idiot. I married the cheater and left the one that was perfect for me."

"I still am perfect for you and I think you're perfect for me."

"Cal I never stopped loving you. Each time he hurt me I got closer to you. I love you too. I need your help with the divorce."

"Anything you need, Love." He said and pulled her in for a passionate kiss while wiping her tears away.

"Thanks, Cal. We should wait until I'm officially divorced to do anything though."

"Yeah Gill I agree with you and I'll help you."

"Thanks." She said again as she laid her head on his chest. "I love you."

Hey guys sorry if it like totally sucks but it was a little random and I liked it so feel free to discuss. THNX guys 


	3. THE day!

**Author's note: I do not own. They belong to Fox. **

**3 Months later!**

Cal and Gillian were trying to keep their relationship a secret until the divorce was final. They couldn't even wait like they wanted to. They would leave work separately then Gillian would go to her "hotel". She never even got a hotel room. After dinners with Cal and some definite snuggling on his couch then he would carry her to the guestroom. He would lay next to her until he heard the heavy breaths of sleep. After that he would quietly leave and sleep in his on bed. This was their pattern every night. Then Cal would wake her up with a kiss and she would melt in his arms. They would get ready and he would leave ten minutes before her.

This morning seemed different to Cal he stood outside her door and listened to her just snoring. '_Even when she is snoring she is sexy. I love her so much.' _ He walked in her room like normal and sat on the bed like normal. When he leaned in to kiss her to wake her up she leaned up and kissed him before he could kiss her. He put his hands around her waist as she sat up and crawled into his lap, never breaking the passionate kiss.

"Good morning, Cal." She leaned her head on his chest and pushed him back on the bed next to her. "It's tomorrow, you know. I'm getting divorced tomorrow."

"No more hiding Gilli." He said into her hair. " I love you. You know that?"

"Yes I know. I love you too, Cal."

"Let's get up." He said and playfully ran his fingers up and down her arms and back.

They got up and drove to work separately. They got a case together fortunately. When they went back to his place they ate dinner with Emily. Emily went back to her room and grabbed her bags and took them to the car.

"I'll be back soon honey." Cal called to Gillian.

"Okay. I'll be here. Love you." She called back.

"Love you too."

She went upstairs and watched the car out the window. Then walked to the bathroom and turned the shower on. Nice relaxing hot water. She couldn't help but think about just how comfortable she was getting here. She smiled at the thought at finally being divorced then being with Cal.

She finished in the bathroom and turned the light off. She was tired but didn't want to go to bed without him so she sat on the couch, laid on the couch…and slowly fell asleep. She woke up when she felt his warm arms around her. She fell back asleep automatically.

She woke up with his kiss, but when she opened her eyes. She saw that she was in his room.

"Hey, good morning." He said and smiled.

"Did I fall asleep in here? Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. I-" She was cut off by him kissing her again.

"No, I carried you up here."

"Oh, wait why?" She asked obviously half asleep.

"Cause I love you and today is the day."

"You're right. I can't believe I forgot."

She rushed around completely frantic that morning then kissed him on the cheek before running out to her car and driving to court.

Yay!! It's working. My comp was kinda down so it took me a while to get this next chapter up. Srry but plz read and review : )


	4. The night

**Authors note: I do not own. I wish I did though. They belong to Fox. I don't own anything else mentioned in this story like IPOD or Apple, You know. **

*** * ***

**That night!**

He drove home and while waiting for her, he made dinner for them. He stood in the kitchen looking at the pictures on the fridge. _"Without Gillian these pictures wouldn't be here." _He thought about her insisting to put them up. He looked at the one of Emily listening to her IPOD. It was taken from around the corner so she didn't know about it until she found that Gillian had put it on the fridge. After that he saw the karaoke picture of him and Gillian singing to Good Girls Go Bad. She was wearing a pink miniskirt and a black Calvin Klein shirt with a very low v-neck. He remembered what she did when she sang the line 'You wanna make me loose control.' She went totally stripper and used Cal as her stripper pole. Then he saw the one of him and Emily on the couch pretending to be scared of the movie The Happening. Gillian had been laughing so hard after she took that picture. She put the camera on the table and Cal stood up and pulled her in for a hug. Emily picked up the camera and **click** just as they kissed. Cal looked at that picture next. He took it off the fridge and studied it as he walked to the living room and sat on the couch. He looked at his arm around her waist and her arms around his neck. He looked at their lips pressed together and he remembered the way the kiss felt as her tongue found its way in his mouth. He grabbed a pen from the side table and wrote on the back "Hey Gilli, just incase you decide to flip this pic over sometime I wanted you to know how much I love this type of kiss. Especially with you sweetheart." He saw lights in the driveway and ran to the fridge to put the picture back, then ran to the door. He looked out the window and saw her get her bag from the back then lock her door and close it. She took her key out and unlocked the door then opened the door and threw her bag on the floor. He stood at the bottom of the stairs with a single white rose. She squealed a little and ran into his arms and put her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and kissed him hard. Once they finally broke apart it was like they hadn't seen each other in years as he kissed her face and neck. He kept holding her against him and she felt weightless in his arms.

"Hi honey." She said through tears. Cal could tell they were tears of joy and not sadness.

"Hey there sweetheart." He said back to her and moved them to the couch. He settled her on his lap and gave her the rose. She took it from his hand and buried her nose in it to smell the sweet perfume like scent.

"Read the note." He said and pointed to the note that was hanging from the stem of the rose. It was hanging on by a piece of black lace. She untied the lace and her eyes started to scan the words on the card when he said to read it out loud. At first her voice was crisp, but as she read the sincere words from his heart her voice started to crack more and more. "Hey sweetheart. I couldn't wait for today and this moment. I love you so much. I really can't wait for our lives together and sometimes it feels like a fairytale with you. I feel like I'm in high school again and dreaming that I'm with the perfect girl. Sometimes I'm waiting to wake up, and have it all be a dream. But when I wake up you're still here. I love you more than I ever imagined I could." Tears were flowing down her face as he put his fingers behind her ear and used his thumb to wipe away her tears. He pulled her close as he kissed her slowly and passionately. She wanted to taste his kisses as she slid her tongue along his. He moaned against her as they pulled apart to look into each other's eyes.

"I love you, and now I really can. I'll show the world if you let me sweetie." They started kissing again and he slid his hands to rest on the top of her legs.

"Hey, why don't we eat dinner that **I** made and then we can do more of this. Okay love?"

"Sure."

They sat down at opposite sides of the table, but that wasn't close enough for them. They shoved their chairs together and she hung her legs over his lap as she sat next to him. As they were eating they talked to each other about work, how good the food was, how surprised she was, but the subject seemed to always go back to tonight and them. She was washing dishes and he was putting the chairs back. He picked her up and kissed her.

"The water is still running." She said between kisses.

"Okay love I'll get it." He reassured her. He put her down gently on the couch then ran back to shut off the water. They laid together on the couch and watched TV. Her head was on his chest and his arms were around her. They got tired and she fell asleep to the steady rhythm of his heart that she knew beat only for her.

! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * !

Hey guys, next chapter is up!! Thnx for the reviews so far I explode a little each time I read one lol. Um so yeah r&r plz :D !!!!


	5. 4 in the morning!

Authors note: I do not own. They belong to Fox. If I owned them bad stuff might happen. I don't own anything mentioned in this chapter of roses. : )

**! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! **

When Cal woke up he heard Gillian breathing lightly against his chest. He brushed his fingers along her cheek and she let out a small sigh of pleasure. Her eyelids fluttered open and she was awake for good. "What time is it?" She asked right before a yawn.

He looked at the digital clock on the TV box. "Four in the morning." He laughed as she gasped in disbelief.

"How am I ready to wake up at four?! Cal Lightman I think you've worn off on me."

"I probably have sweetheart. What can I say it's not easy being in love with me." He teased giving himself a giant ego boost.

"Oh yeah." She said clearly accepting the challenge. "Well it's not that easy loving me either." She said as she untangled himself from his embrace and walked over to the kitchen. His eyes followed her every movement as she sighed and bent over the bottom drawer in the fridge. She sighed again as she stood up now definitely temping him. "Oh, Cal it's kind of hot in here. Don't you think so." She looked down at her clothes and noticed that she was still wearing her black skirt, blue blouse, and gray jacket. She had been too happy about her divorce to even think about anything but just kissing Cal or being with him. She slipped her jacket off and unbuttoned the top few buttons on her shirt. Even from the living room he could see the lace on the edge of her bra. _"Does she even know that red lingerie drives me completely crazy?" _He thought as she unbuckled the skinny pink belt around her skirt and lowered it enough for him to see the top of her underwear, which were red just like the lace on her black bra. She slid her foot on the first step and pointed her thumb towards his bedroom door. "Catch me if you can." She stated in a sexy voice that took Cal a moment to get his mind back in control and when he finally did she was at the top of the steps and running toward his bedroom.

"Gillian?" He asked at the door. " How did I stupidly fall for your trick? Love, let me in."

"You can come in whenever." When he opened the door she was in the bathroom changing into her pajamas. She came out in a tight white T-shirt and blue and chocolate brown pajama pants. She saw the look on his face, which was halfway between sadness and happiness. Her subconscious mind wondered how that was even possible. She figured that he had wanted her with less clothes on, but loved her anyway. " I know you're upset cause of my clothes, but I thought we could snuggle on the couch and watch something that's sort of good at four in the morning."

"Okay Gilli. You win." He put his arm around her and just as she began to hug him back he shoved her out the door and closed it. "Ha. Ha." He said from behind the door, but began to feel bad and quickly said he was just changing.

"Okay fine be that way. I'll go downstairs and find something good to watch." She stated through the closed door.

"Good luck finding something. I'm usually up at this time and there's like nothing except maybe Law and Order if you like that."

"Oh, I love that show. Wait which one? Special Victims Unit? Criminal Intent? Or the regular one?" She started getting excited.

"Um sorry I don't know. I'm not obsessed like you seem to be." He said opening the door wearing dark blue boxers and a white T-shirt. She felt herself blush and even though they were dating and truly loved each other there was just something about his pajamas that turned her on.

"Lets go." She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her and down the stairs. When they got back to the living room he flipped the switch for the fan on that way Gillian wouldn't get too 'hot' again. He was not to good at being tempted. She grabbed the remote and handing to the now sitting Cal who she sat next to. He pat his chest and she laid her head on him.

They were sitting on couch watching Law and Order: SVU. Gillian cringed every time she saw blood and she buried her face in Cal's chest. He pulled her closer and laughed a little at how afraid she was at just blood.

"What's so funny?" Her voice was muffled against him.

"I think it's funny that you wanted to watch this, but you're afraid of all the blood." He said still laughing at her a little.

"That's why I watch it with you. That way when I'm scared I know you'll be here to protect me…I love you so much." She said leaning up and kissing him.

"I love you too, sweetheart." He said once they finally stopped kissing and he held her tight and they sat like that and watched TV until later in the morning when they decided to make waffles and then get showered and ready for the next day. Gillian had started a small bonfire when she found out Alec was seeing another woman so she burned anything he had ever given her and a lot of her work clothes came from him. Cal was taking her out for some new work clothes and maybe he could persuade her to get something red.

!C+G!C+G!C+G!C+G!C+G!C+G!C+G!C+G!C+G!C+G!C+G!C+G!C+G!

Hey everybody **R&R **and I will know how much further to go. Thnx for all the comments they really help a lot!! :]


	6. how are my clothes?

**Author's note: I do not own Lie To Me or any of the characters. I really want to though lol. I do not own anything else mentioned in the chappie.**

!C+G!C+G!C+G!C+G!C+G!C+G!C+G!C+G!C+G!C+G!C+G!C+G!

"C'mon Gillian." Cal yelled up the steps. "We have to go while they are having that sale thing. It ends at noon and it's ten thirty. Gillian, Sweetheart come on." He pleaded for her to come downstairs and leave especially with the whole sale thing. She would feel guilty if they didn't make it to the sale. He would be there to do whatever she wanted: get her the right size, give her suggestions on what to get, give her his opinion the clothes she tried on, and unfortunately for him wait outside while she changed.

"Um…Cal? Can you come up here actually?"

"What's wrong?" He asked as she ran up the steps two at a time. He found her in the bathroom leaning over the toilet. She stood up and looked at him as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. He ran to her side as she washed her hands and face off. "Gillian, what happened?" Her face blushed as he asked the question and knew she would have to tell him the stupid reason.

"I…um kinda brushed to far back." She looked down and he pulled her close as he kissed the top of her head and was just thankful that she was okay. She let out a little laugh of relief and pulled away to finish her hair and brush her teeth again. "Sorry I like scared you sweetie. Oh, and can you help me find something to wear today?" He laughed lightly and walked over to her suitcase to look through her clothes. He still didn't know why she refused to unpack even though she was basically living here now. No, not basically she was. Except he never asked and knowing the kind of person Gillian was that was exactly what she was waiting for. _"Okay self, number one this is weird, thinking to yourself you know, your turning into Gillian a little bit. And second, you or I mean I tell her at dinner tonight. And third stop it 'we' obviously don't know how to do this. I can't decide between saying you or I so 'we' have to stop this." _ He kept going through her clothes and pulled out her red shirt with a bow right at the bottom of the v-neck. He also found a pair of black jeans with a pink heart on the back pocket in small almost crystal like gems.

"Hey are these okay?" He held them up and she poked her head out the doorway and looked pleased. She shook her head 'yes' and put the toothbrush that was in her hand back in her mouth and started brushing her teeth again.

"Careful with that brush." She laughed and walked out just to shake her head at him then walked back and finished brushing. _"I absolutely love her." _He just couldn't get the thought off of his mind lately.

"Hey thanks." She walked up to him and slipped her hands around his waist and leaned her body against his. She laced her fingers through his belt loops and pulled him closer as she slid herself onto the tips of her toes so she was a little taller than Cal. She always said they were like the perfect couple, when she was wearing heels they were the same height and when she was bear foot he was just the right amount taller than she was. She gently kissed his lips and took the clothes from his hand. She walked over to the hamper and pulled her white shirt over her head and threw it in the basket.

"Pick your jaw up off the ground." She teased him when she turned around and saw the look on his face.

"Sorry Gill. I'll wait downstairs." He managed to walk without falling as her gaze never left his and he lightly ran into the wall when he missed the doorway. "Ouch." She giggled into her hand as she watched him try to walk again.

"Cal it's not even like I'm naked or anything. I mean I could see how walking would be a problem then but you know. I'm still wearing a bra, an undershirt, and pants. Oh, and you should wait up here that way the steps don't kill you." She laughed again and he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah but here's the problem the undershirt's tight and red."

"What wrong with red?" She asked from the hamper now throwing her pants in. He wanted badly to look because he had never seen her in any thing less than shorts and a tank top, but didn't and answered her question.

"Nothing is wrong with red that's the problem. Red drives me crazy."

She walked in front of him forcing him to look at her while she got dressed.

"_Of course red underwear. With the never failing lace." _His mouth got dry as she did the opposite of a strip tease and he actually enjoyed it. She leaned over to pick up her shirt and sat next to him once she had all her clothes on.

"Looks like you need something for your dry mouth." She laughed and scooted closer. He felt her lips on his and her tongue found it's way inside his mouth to quench his thirst a little.

She stood up and bent her finger for him to come with her. He followed close behind as she walked down the steps and got him a glass of water. She tipped one eyebrow up and he drank the water.

"Let's go love." He motioned to the car and she nodded her head. She picked up her purse and followed him to the car. He pulled open her door and she slid into the seat. "Why thank you kind sir."

He closed the door behind her and he walked around to his seat and closed the door. "You are so very welcome and may I say you look beautiful. Are you married?" He joked and she decided to play along.

"No, but I am definitely in love."

"He's a lucky man." He said no longer remembering the game they were playing as he slid his hand to the back of her neck and kissed her passionately. It didn't take long for her to return the kiss. The broke apart and left the garage as they held hands and continued teasing each other in the loving way they were getting to know each other.

!C+G!C+G!C+G!C+G!C+G!C+G!C+G!C+G!C+G!C+G!C+G!C+G!

Hey here's the next chapter srry it took a while some stuff came up and I couldn't get in for a couple days to write so yeah. Here it is R&R plz.

3 3 3

Gillian


	7. shopping!

I do not own Lie to Me or anything else mentioned in this chapter. I'm so sad about that but I'll stop babbling and let you read so here you go.

**!Cal+Gillian!Cal+Gillian!Cal+Gillian!Cal+Gillian!Cal+Gillian!Cal+Gillian!Cal+Gillian!Cal+Gillian!Cal+Gillian!Cal+Gillian!Cal+Gillian!**

"Hey Gill, What about this?" She turned around and saw him pointing to the sign it read out from top to bottom: Juniors, Ladies, and Intimate Apparel. She smiled at him instantly knowing what he was thinking.

"Cal." She warned then walked closer and whispered directly in his ear, "We will, but first I want to check out some perfume. Please sweetheart." She brushed her nose against his ear and kissed the edge of his ear. He breathed out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. She tuned around and walked toward the perfume counter again and looked back over shoulder at him and smiled a seductive smile. He followed and jogged to catch up with her. He dropped his arm down to her side and intertwined their fingers. She smiled and bumped her side against his, then tilted her head to the side and they looked deep into each other's eyes while walking through the store and smiling. She began picking up different bottles and sniffing them then putting the better smelling ones to Cal's nose.

"Okay Cal, here are our options." She laid three bottles on the counter in a row. "Which one should I get? One, which I like the bottle the best. Two, which you like the best. Or three, which we both like the smell and the bottle. Well?" She asked running her fingers up and down the counter in front of the bottles.

He smelled each again then tried to remember which they both liked. _"Shouldn't she be choosing which one SHE wants. Wait that's what she wants. She wants me to decide. That's why I'm here. Gilli smells so good anyway. I thought 'we' were gonna stop this." _

"Um I like the one that smells like cotton candy." He hoped he picked the right one.

"Me too. Why don't you ask them for it while I start to pick out clothes to try on? Okay? I'll be right over there." She smiled again and pointed behind her to the women's section. He smiled back and she walked over to the first thing that caught her eye. It was a dress that was a bright shade of coral and picked it up then looked for something else before he came back and saw the dress.

.

.

"Okay. Ready?" She said from behind the door.

"Yeah, whenever you are." He was really excited to see her outfit, which was something Cal Lightman normally didn't get into, but it was different with Gillian. It was fun and sexy; she made everything that way.

She stepped out in black open-toed shoes, and a brown dress that came to the top of her knee with a little bow on her right hip. His gaze started at her feet and by the time he got to the top of the dress he fully expected to see it be a short-sleeve, but when he finally saw the top his eyebrows went up and his eyes widened. It was low cut with thin straps.

"Wow, love that's beautiful. I mean you're beautiful." He stared at the dress unable to divert his gaze up to her eyes. He felt her soft finger tips touch his chin as she pushed his head up to look him in the eyes.

"Thank you." She smiled and turned around. "I'm going to try something else on." She walked back into the changing room and, well, changed.

"Okay so this is like a…weekend outfit," she explained while coming out, "And I thought you might like it. So what do you think?" She was wearing light blue skinny jeans and a purple tank top with lace around the edges.

He was getting a little better at answering without losing his breath at her radiant beauty. "Gill, it's perfect, amazing for your body, I mean our weekends together." _"Crap maybe I didn't get control yet." _She hugged him and laughed into his neck. "Hey watch it, Gill. We are in public."

"Oh really. Well at least I can control myself unlike you." She said pushing away from him a little, but still smiling to let him know she was joking. She slid her fingers down his chest and hooked them in his pocket for a second before letting go and walking into the changing room again.

She looked through her clothes to find something just tempting enough to hopefully make him snap. _"Okay you got this one Gill. Confidence, and sex appeal." _She looked her self over in the mirror one more time, doing the final inspection and she passed with flying colors. She opened the door wearing the coral dress she picked out. It was tight and fit her in all the right places. It came a few inches above her knee and no straps, bare shoulders. She knew from before she was married, when she used to date Cal that he loved when women wore strapless dresses. To completely the look she was wearing round toed black high heals. She had her cherry chapstick in her hand and rolled it on her lips as Cal watched with a longing expression. She let it slip from her hands and hit the floor.

"Opps. I'll get it." She spoke in a tone of voice that was light, fluffy and feminine. _"Keep control of yourself, Cal don't let her win at least not this time. Man she's sexy as hell…wait control." _

She bent down to the ground and sighed as he watched from behind her bent body. His gaze slid up and down her body until she finally stood up and brushed her fingers against his arm.

"So should I get this one or leave it here? I don't know if I like it. I think it would turn any man on, but you haven't said a thing and I mean you're like with me. So I'll leave it." She gazed at him a moment before turning back and walking with a slight swing in her hips. She looked back at him one more time before closing the door and looking for her next breath-catcher.

"No! Get it. I'm obviously speechless. I mean it took me like what half a minute to respond at least."

"Okay good. I'll get it then." She picked up her next outfit. _"This should be like a crime. Okay Seduction is key." _She put the stilettos on before walking to the door, but instead of walking out she poked her head and her arm out. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room and closed the door before kissing him passionately. Their tongues slid over each other's slowly and lovingly.

She pulled away and stepped back for him to look at her. She was wearing deep red lingerie. It was shorter than any he had ever seen on his ex-wife. It was also pretty revealing. There were tiny hearts all over it and where ever there was a tiny heart there was pure soft Gill skin. And at the bottom on her feet were matching red stilettos with two straps that went an inch up her ankle and intertwined at the top of the shoe into a bow.

"Gillian, take that off and let's go home before I loose my mind please."

"Okay as long as you admit that I won." She said and stepped back next to him so their bodies were touching. She leaned into him and kissed his neck as he silently cursed himself for forgetting how to say 'I let you win.'

"Let's go." She said as she slipped it off and put her clothes on in front of him for the second time that day.

**!Gillian+Cal!Gillian+Cal!Gillian+Cal!Gillian+Cal!Gillian+Cal!Gillian+Cal!Gillian+Cal!Gillian+Cal!Gillian+Cal!Gillian+Cal!**

Hey guys hope you like. Total and complete fluff don't you just love that. Also I went through writers block while I was writing this chapter and I got serious help from melon (Chocolover1331) Thnx melon I was dying and you really helped lol. Thanks for the reviews everyone they help a lot and what not so yeah. **R&R !!!! **

Heart ya!

Gill :] 


	8. A Declaration of Love

**I own nothing in this chapter of roses. Especially Cal and Gill. Ugh all I can do is wish.**

**Note: hey guys: OMG its been 6 flipping months since I have updated this story. I feel like complete crap. Not much happened I just forgot about it. I am a huge jerk (LOL I hope you don't think so) and will try to make it up to u and actually maybe have this story done by valentines day. But as u know me, there are no promises. ON WITH THE STORY, FINALLY!!!**

When he woke up he felt slight movement next to him. He opened one eye and saw Gillian, her head was lying on his shoulder and her arm was draped across his chest. He kissed her hair and she moaned a content moan in her sleep. Since he really couldn't move he began the plans for tonight in his head. He couldn't even believe it. Him, Cal Lightman, was actually excited about something. She would lightly stir every minute like clockwork. He decided to wake her up instead of her keep moving like that. Plus he hadn't taken care of his morning problem yet.

"Hey, Luv, wake up." He rubbed her arm gently. "Come on babe, get up." She rolled over to grab the unused pillow. "No Cal, I like my sleep. Especially when I'm so so tired from the things I did last night." She bat her eyes at him then, put the pillow over her head, like that would stop him. He grabbed it from her and it was instantly like a pillow fight. She felt the first slight blow to her hip and it was game on. She sat straight up in bed and grabbed the other pillow. She swung it and hit him perfectly in the chest. She smiled a small victory smile and hit him again before he had the chance to attack her.

"Oi, Gill that hurts." She was to busy in her giggling fit to hear him. She stood on the bed and helped him up. She loved the cutsie fight and all the banter they exchanged. He could probably see through her mask right now, but she was doing her best to act mad. His pillow flew threw the air and she was able to back out of the way. She stepped towards him and hit him in the side again. He failed to back up in time and surprisingly the blow was enough to send him backwards and off the bed. Her masks dropped as he winced in pain. She dropped the pillow and jumped off the bed. She fell right at his side and pilled him up into her lap.

" Oh Cal, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to knock you off the bed." She kissed his forehead. "Gilli, come here." he grabbed for her hand. She leaned in as he got closer to her ear, "Gotcha." He began laughing hysterically and she fell into a fit of laughter with him. That was one of the many reasons he loved her, un like his ex, Gillian could take a joke. "Sorry, Luv I could tell you were faking being angry and I didn't want to hit it out of you." She started giggling again. "Its okay. You actually got me for a second."

He looked over at the clock "Bloody hell, its already 1:30. Luv, you need to get ready. I need to get ready." He jumped up off the ground and pulled her up. "Cal, calm down. What's going on?"

"Tonight is our date night, Luv. The reservations are for 5:00. Can you be all beautiful by then? Wait your beautiful now." He smiled at her and she walked to the bathroom. "Do you want to shower with me?" She asked after turning the water on to get warm. She grabbed two towels and sat them on the counter. "It'll save time."

She walked up to him and pulled him into the bathroom. He took his clothes off and stepped in, obviously in a hurry. She turned on her music before getting in. It was her thing, she loved listening to music in the shower. Currently she was on her Paramore kick. She had been listening to them for about a week in the shower now. She had their newest album 'brand new eyes' in now. She put it on number 1~'Careful'.

She got in and they soaped each other up, but of course Cal didn't want to waste much time so they were done by the time number 6~'The Only Exception' was going off. She got her hair drier out and blew her hair dry. Cal had gone out to pick his clothes and tie out. She plugged her flat iron in and turned it on. She walked out to pick her clothes out while it was heating up. When she got out there her outfit was already lying out. Even down to the jewelry.

"Cal, did you pick all this out?"

" Yeah, Luv. Your all ready to go. Just go do your hair and face thing."

She walked back to the bathroom and finding her flat iron hot enough to use now. She straightened her hair and sprayed it to keep it in place. She got her huge make-up bag out and put on dark green mascara, grayish black eyeliner, and blue and silver mixed eye shadow.

She walked out to the bedroom to get dressed. Cal was getting dressed and she put on the banana colored dress he picked out. The necklace he picked out was a heart on a chain. The shoes sitting next to her dress for her to wear were amazing too. She figured he was taking her someplace special.

*****

*****

Their car was valet and they were taken to the table that over looked the water. She immediately noticed the vase of white flowers that were sitting on the table. They sat down and talked over dinner and when it was time for dessert Gillian ordered a piece of chocolate cake and Cal ordered a piece of raspberry cheesecake. Cal ate five bites of each and said it was just too sweet for him to eat the whole thing. Gillian ate almost all of the rest, but gave the dirtier napkin to him that way the skinny waitress wouldn't think that she ate most of the dessert by herself. Once they sat there long enough he took her down to the stone patio by the water side. She was looking out over the water looking at the ripples and the way the setting sun reflected off of the surface. He pulled the box out of his jacked pocket with shaking hands. He opened the box as he kneeled on the ground. He grabbed her hand and looked up at her sparkling face and decided how to start his little speech.

"Oh, Cal." She said with her hand over her mouth and tears forming in her eyes.

"Gillian, I know we haven't been going out all that long but it's long enough for me to know how much I love you." He let out a little smile. "I'm nervous as hell right now. But any way, the other day when I had to go out of town for that business trip, I mean it was only a day but, I couldn't stop thinking about you the whole time I was there. I realized that I cant live another day without you. You're kind of like my oxygen, I can try to live without you but its just not going to happen. So will you make me the happiest man in the world? Gillian Anne Renee Foster, will you marry me?"

The tears were pouring down her face now. She couldn't even talk. She nodded 'yes' furiously. He slipped the ring on her finger then stood up to hug and kiss her. Once she found her voice she told him that nothing would make her happier then for her to spend the rest of her life with him, as his wife. When she said 'wife' her smile grew and she grabbed him in a huge hug. Gillian let out a little squeal. She walked him backwards until they fell/jumped into the pool. She didn't know if they were supposed to be in there or not. She guessed not but didn't care. So this is what love fells like. When Alec had asked her hand in marriage, she had said yes but she was no where near tears or this excited. They kissed and splashed around in the water until someone told them to get out of the water. Cal then proceeded to bark at them.

"Oi, I just asked her to be my wife. She got a little excited and I honestly can't blame her." He got their keys and carried her to the car. She giggled and held on to him. When he got in the drivers side she leaned over and put her head on his shoulder. They both couldn't wait to get home to continue their engagement celebration.

**YAY!!! Another chapter and it was an awesome one, even though it was kind of short, Right?**

**Let me know R&R plz!!!**

**Thnx for everybody who helped and reviewed…I am NOT giving up on this fic. There are only 2 or 3 more chapters and then I have a bunch of fics in my reserve that I am perfecting. So hopefully even with me moving in a month I will be able to post some awesome stuff up soon.**


	9. The Perfect Dress

**I **don't own anything in this chapter of roses.

Note: well I am now writing for my friend Emily she just came to my school this year and we became friends like instantly. This chapter is dedicated to you and ur support Emmy. This is a lot harder than it looks and my stories aren't even that good. Oh and BTW…Guess what her favorite show is? Lie to Me duh

She never thought the day would come. Gillian and Cal were with their wedding planner. They were picking out everything to make their wedding day perfect. They picked out the cards for the tables with the font for their corresponding cards given out to the guests. They picked out the table clothes and the place they were getting married. They decided what the invitations they were going to send out looked like, and what they were going to say, and what color they would be. Their wedding colors were red and dark blue. They were now trying cakes and frostings. They were exhausted and just wanted to finish their day and go home, but they were going to take their time and make the right decision.

"No, I think I like the angel food cake Cal. Which one do you like?" She stuck her finger in another frosting and cringed at the bitter taste. "Yeah the angel food isn't bad but, I like the red velvet." He licked butter cream icing off his finger. "Mmm…Gill, how about you pick the cake and I pick the frosting. You can trust me you're going to like the frosting I pick."

She looked skeptical but said fine and they each picked. They tried them together and it tasted great. Angel food cake with chocolate frosting. Except for they got a little side cake with red velvet cake and cream cheese icing. On top of the cake they were going to write the date of their wedding and their names, in dark blue icing. Tomorrow Gillian was taking Emilie with her to get her wedding dress. She honestly wanted Cal to help her pick it out but, she wanted to knock him off his feet on their wedding day. The day after that Gillian and Cal were going out again to pick out the bridesmaids and the made of honor's dresses.

They barely had any time for just them. Emily was at her mom's tonight, or at Rick's Cal couldn't remember. She was hardly ever gone so Cal planned a special night for him and Gillian. Once they were done with the planner for today he was taking her to dinner and a movie. They were going to see 'Valentine's Day'. It was a huge chick flick he was sure but, he got to spend time with his girl.

They finished with the planner at 7:00. He took her to a little Thai restaurant on the corner near their planner, Kate Beckett's, office. They sat in a booth and she sat as close to him as she possibly could. They flirted and giggled and talked. He asked her if she was nervous about marrying him and she could hardly believe he was asking her that.

"What? Why would I be nervous about the best thing that's ever happened to me? Are you nervous about marrying me?" She was a little upset. _'Why would he __**not**__ want to marry me? I thought he loved me?'_

"No Luv, its not that, its all those crappy novels you are always reading." He hugged her against him and rubbed her arm to comfort her. " I mean when they find love they always end up losing it right? It seems like those things never end in 'happily ever after' anymore. I just don't want to lose you." She sniffled against his chest and hugged him back before pulling up a little to see his face. "Cal, you couldn't lose me even if you tried."

He was happy to see she wasn't upset anymore. "And why would I want to try?" He asked into her hair. "I have no idea why you would want to lose someone as amazing as me." She shook her head in unbelief. "Wow. You're not conceited."

"Hey you know what you're right I'm not." She smiled and they walked out to the car. He drove her to the movie. There was hardly anyone there and they sat in the back. The theater they were at had huge seats and the arm rests could go up, out of the way, if they wanted them to. They put the arm rest between them up and she snuggled against his side. Yeah, they were probably being a little bit PDA(public display of affection) but, they had just spent an entire day going over things for their_** wedding. **_Excuse them for being in love.

"Come on how else am I supposed to be a good step mom? Please." She gave him puppy dog eyes and rubbed her fingers along his chest.__"No." He stepped back and sat on the couch.

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"How many times do I have to say no?"

"Until you finally say yes. Come on, Cal. What's so bad about your home videos?"

"Nothing's that bad I guess. It's just.." She silenced him with her finger. "Just what? You weren't a good enough father to take any?" She shot him one of her classic smirks. "Oi, I will have you know I took plenty. I just don't want you getting upset by seeing her as a baby. Like around Sophie's age." She looked down and away from him a little bit. She wanted this to be a happy time in her life, and in their life together. Not a time for her to be sad about what she could have had.

"Okay fine you win. Can we watch some TV though?" He looked at her with unbelief. "We just sat and watched a movie for two hours. Isn't that enough? Besides I want to go upstairs with you." He started nuzzling her neck and running his hands over her. She shook her head. "Nope. Sorry but we are getting married in a month and I want to save it till then."

"You act like we haven't done anything all ready." He said between kisses. "Shut up. I want to wait." She giggled. "You want anything?" She said walking towards the kitchen. "Other than that." She said before he could even raise his eyebrow. He smiled. "No, Luv. I'm good."

Gillian was driving herself and Emilie to the bridal shop. They were picking out her wedding dress and she was a mess. She was more nervous now than she had ever been. "Okay, what kind should I get? You know like what should it look like? Should there be lace? Should there be beads? Should there be-"

"Gill," Emilie cut in. "Lets calm down, okay. You are driving and I don't want to die. So keep your hands on the wheel and your eyes on the road. Plus I watch a lot of 'Say Yes To The Dress' so we should be good." She tried to calm her down. "So do you think you like…"

"Oh, Gill, it's beautiful!" Emilie ran up to hug her soon to be step mom. She wrapped her arms around her in a welcome embrace. "Dad is going to flip out when he sees you!" She looked at Gillian who was standing in a bold white dress. It was strapless with a sweetheart top. She turned around to show her the whole dress. It was a corset back with lace and bead work starting at the skirt. The skirt part was flat like an a-line skirt. It continued to the back with a small train. The consultant put the veil on for Emilie to see the complete look. Tears slid down both their faces. "I think this is the one, Em." Gillian said through tears. "Yeah I definitely agree. It's amazing, and you look great in it." She had tried on dress after dress after dress, it felt good to finally have the one. She was counting down the days.

"Come on Em, we can stop somewhere and get slushies on the way home." Both their faces lit up. 'Can I get raspberry?" Gillian let out a small giggle and said it was no problem. She got the dress and they went by to get their slushies. Emilie got raspberry, just like she declared at the bridal shop, and Gillian got cherry. They walked in smiling from ear to ear thinking about the dress.

"What's up with you two? Oh wait that's right today was the dress day. What's it look like?" He tried to break Gillian down first. He invaded her personal space and looked deep in her eyes for a clue as to what might get her to tell him. She just lifted her slushie to her mouth and took a long sip. She looked at him over the cup and smiled. He knew he wasn't getting anywhere and tried Emilie next. "Em, I know you'll tell me. Right?"

"Nope dad you are going to have to wait. I will tell you she looks amazing in it though." She turned and walked to he room with Gillian following her up the stairs. "This is some sick conspiracy between you two." He called up the stairs and heard nothing but giggles in return.

**Yay! Another chappie done. I hope I am not disappointing, I hope you all are liking it and I hope I can get some more done soon…2 chapters left. Oh and the slanted writing is what they are thinking if there was any confusion.**

**R&R plz. Luv ya!**

**Gilli**


	10. Wedding Day

**I do not own anything in this chapter of roses. Unfortunate as that might be.**

**And before anyone asks. Yes I realize I spelled some of Cal's dialogue wrong. I did it on purpose to try to attempt at his accent.**

**STORY TIME! STORY TIME!**

She felt the tears welling up in her eyes and the tightness in her throat. She looked at him and blinked back the tears. Fortunately it looked like she wasn't the only one about to cry.

"I do." Her words echoed through the chapel. They both heard the words they had waited to hear for some time now. "You may now kiss the bride." He pulled her in his arms and the rest of the world faded away for a brief moment. She lost herself in his arms and the way his lips felt against hers. They turned to walk out and everyone headed over to where they would be having the reception. Her hair was up in a bun and curled with little sparkles throughout it. Now a quick few photos of the wedding party then over to the reception. Their favorite had to be the one of Cal and Gillian, Cal was standing against a beautiful stone pillar with Gillian standing right in front of him and his arms were wrapped around her waist. They both looked so truly happy.

They sat at the head table where the wedding party sat. The wedding party was made up of the bride and groom, Gillian and Cal, the maid of honor, Emilie, the best man, Rick (Emilie had to talk Cal into that one… "Dad, please. I want him to walk me down the isle. Besides I all ready checked with Gillian and she said she was willing to do ANYTHING to get you to say yes."), the brides maids, Ria and Gillian's two sisters Natalie and Lindsay, and the grooms men, Eli, and Ben. The guests would clink their knives gently against their glasses, willing them to kiss. Cal and Gillian would happily oblige. Their special day was nowhere near done and they were already having so much fun. After the dinner there was dancing for a while then the cake. Gillian obviously loved cake and could absolutely not wait until she got to wipe the frosting all over Cal's face.

They had finished eating and a few brave couples were already on the dance floor. Currently they were dancing to a song that definitely didn't sound like it was supposed to be danced to at a wedding. Just a few more songs then their special dance and after the dance, CAKE!

She leaned over to him at the table, "Cal do you realize in less than an hour we are going to be eating cake." She kissed his cheek while he was so close. He just shook his head. "It's only cake Luv. Its not that amazing." She pulled back a little and gasped. "Cal what are you talking about? Its cake. Of course its that amazing." She glanced over at the cake. " Cal look at it. Its screaming 'I want to be eaten' right now." He just laughed and sipped on his wine.

She looked over at the dance floor where her sister and her husband were dancing and holding each other. She loved that thanks to today she finally had that too. She loved saying that she finally was with the right one. She somehow had always known deep inside herself that he was who she needed to be with in the end.

While she was staring at her sister's happiness, Cal was staring at his. _"She is so bloody beautiful. She's finally mine too." _He allowed his glance to roam over his wife's body. Her dress was stunning and although he didn't want to think anything sexual, he couldn't help thinking about how bad he wanted to untie that dress. He was so happy that he actually had found 'the one'. Maybe the reason he had always hated weddings before this was because he had never been married to the right one. He smiled to himself about just how happy he was. She turned around just as he was smiling.

"What's the huge smile about?" She asked with a perfectly matching smile. "Noffin Luv, just thinking bout my wife. She gorgeous, you might want to be jealous." She continued to grin and added, "Yeah well, you might want to be jealous of my husband. He's not only good looking but everything I've ever wanted." She leaned over to kiss him again and was stopped short by Emilie tapping on her arm.

"Hey, what's up Emilie?" She was shot a weird look by the teen. " Um, not much but they wanted me to get you so you could have your dance. Oh, and after that-"

"Cake!" Gillian exclaimed as she cut her off. " No, not right after that. They said they were having a special dance for everyone in the wedding party. Then we are having-"

"Cake?" Gillian again cut her off. "Yes, that's where the cake comes in."

"Come on you two. It's dancing time." She slightly giggled at the thought of her father dancing. Cal stood up first and helped Gillian up. To which she protested that she knew how to get up herself, then of course giggled. They got to the dance floor and were applauded, although neither really liked all the attention.

The music started playing giving them the signal to start dancing. Neither noticed what the song playing was. They were to wrapped up in each other to notice. She stepped to him and he circled his arm around her waist, pulling her even closer. She laid her head on his shoulder. He angled his head toward hers so they could whisper in each other's ears. Her arm snaked up his back and hooked over his shoulder. Her other arm hanging around his neck. His free hand was pressed against her back and he occasionally raised it up to brush stray strands of hair out of her face. They were so close to each other and were completely enjoying it. They were surprised when everyone suddenly started clapping. Not that they were listening but they had guessed their song was now over.

The rest of their wedding party came out on the dance floor for their special dance. Cal and Gillian figured that since they had another dance between them they shouldn't move from their comfortable position. Although Cal became suddenly tense and looked in the direction of Emilie and Rick. Gillian noticed and put her hand on the back of his neck and forced him to kiss her (not like that was a really hard thing to do.) and it of course took his mind off his daughter. When they finally broke apart she let out a smile that went to her eyes and leaned into him to whisper in his ear. "Cal I love you so much. Even when the song ends can you promise me that you won't let go." He kissed her cheek. "I never will."

Their second song came to an end, sadly enough and they walked back to their table. They sat there and got congratulated by members of their family as they walked by their table. She looked across the room as they were setting up the cake perfectly for them to cut it together. She was hoping they got to eat some cake soon. It was taking most her will power not to just dive into it, fully clothed. She looked at the chocolate icing and began licking her lips. "Okay, Cal can you distract me? Please. If you don't this dress might be chocolate stained." She looked over at him innocently. "And don't you dare use any of your 'its just cake' stuff."

"You really would dive into that cake if nothing was holding you back wouldn't you?"

"Oh yeah." She said seriously with a seductive twist. He burst into laughter, which got him some strange looks. He stopped laughing when she shot him a glare. "Sorry sweetheart. I found that very funny."

"Yeah I could tell." The cake was ready and she practically jumped out of her chair. They were given the knife and she put a hand on first followed by his, and then hers and then his again. Their arms were cutely tangled in each others as they sliced into the cake and each picked up a small chunk. Someone counted down from 3 to 1 and on one they shoved it in each others faces. They saw flashes going off like crazy as they each tried to process exactly where they had gotten icing. Gillian had managed to wipe it all across his face and when his instincts told him to back up, her hand with icing on it had slid down his chin and neck. Cal had gotten it on her cheek and formed and icing line to her mouth. They laughed as they wiped and licked the cake off themselves.

They walked back to their little table which none of the rest of their party seemed to be sitting at anymore. They were eating their cake while the guests got theirs. They looked around to see everyone enjoying the cake. "Looks like we made a good choice." She shoved more cake into her mouth and moaned slightly at how good it tastes. "From those sounds you're making over there we picked a very good cake." She slightly blushed and grinned. "Yeah, it's very good." She shoved more in. "Oi, how much of that are you trying to eat in one bite?" She put her fork down and laughed a full out belly laugh. "Okay, okay you win. I'm done for now but we are taking some of this with us. There is no way I am about to miss out on diving into my own wedding cake."

"Fine we'll take some." He picked her hand up and licked some icing off her finger. "As long as I get to eat the cake off of you" Her eyebrows went up slightly before he pupils began to grow wide. "I don't think I would have it any other way." Their attention was drawn back to the dance floor. He pulled her up out of her chair and she stood up they danced a few more songs then when they were done they decided to make their 'good bye' rounds. They went around to each table thanking them for coming to the happiest day of their life and talking with everyone just a little casual conversation. By the time they were done they were exhausted and couldn't wait to go.

They went out side to leave and were surprised at the extent of their limo. They snuggled on the long side and picked up the note. _To: My two favorite people. My sometimes awesome Dad and my always awesome step mom, Gillian. From: Your little angel. _They put the card down and picked up the bottle of champagne and the light pink glass for her and the light blue glass for him. They were on their way to their honeymoon!

**Yay! I'm getting pretty good at this…hahaha LOL**

**And maybe some of you noticed that Gillian's sisters names are other characters that Kelli Williams has played Natalie (from Medical Investigation) and Lindsay Dole (from The Practice)**

**So anyways its like 1:00 here and I usually go to bed early (like 10:00) so if anything is out of character or grammatically wrong or just plain sucks I am really sorry. **

**R&R Plz as always. Gill**


	11. Cake, Water, and Play

I do not own anything in this chapter of roses…On with the story!!

* * *

They pulled up to a little house on the beach about an hour or two later. "Wow I really am going to have to thank Emilie and Rick for this." Cal looked over to Gillian, his wife. She was stunning. He put his arm around her shoulders, hugging her to him. She pulled back and kissed him. The driver held the door open and Gillian never had to step a single step on the ground. Cal picked her up from the seat and carried her to the door. "Oi, driver man, can you open this door? My hands are kinda full." He motioned toward Gillian who was holding the keys. She handed them to the driver and he unlocked the door and brought their bags up. "Thanks a bunch." She yelled after him. They watched him pull away and he carried her over the doorway and right into the bedroom.

He gently laid her on the bed then ran back out to get their bags. The bags were left right inside the door; he wanted to get back in that room. He closed and locked the door than ran back to her side. She had pushed herself further up the bed and onto the pillows. He laid next to her and pulled her in for a kiss. _"_He's my husband and it feels amazing_." _She rolled her head onto his chest, reveling in the warmth radiating from him. "Hey, um husband of mine, do you think I might be able to have some of that red velvet cake with you?" She stared at him with her sexiest puppy dog eyes and a slight pout of her lips.

"You are un-bloody-believable." She held that look on her face while he sat staring back unbelievingly. "Didn't you just eat like a ton of cake?"

"Well yeah, but it wasn't red velvet." She sucked her bottom lip in and lightly bit it. "Okay fine." He finally gave in and she squealed with happiness. "Oh and, sweetie, can we eat on the beach?" His arms slipped under her knees and around her back, carrying her bridal style out to the back deck. There was a small whicker bed on the deck. The sheets were a light blue and there was chilled champagne in the fridge next to the bed. He poured them each a glass, using the glasses from the limo. She sat up and began to protest that she wasn't doing anything and wanted to help.

"Fine Luv, but just don't do too much."

"Okay, I promise. I just want to bring the cake out and change."

"Did you say change?" He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face her. "Yeah I said change. Is something wrong?" She motioned towards her dress. Even though it was beautiful she had enough of it for today. She wanted to get more comfortable, for Cal. It was their wedding night and she wanted him to remember it. "No noffin's wrong it's just that I want to, um, help you with your dress."

"Oh, yeah well I kind of figured, cause I can't untie it on my own." Her smile was a cross between seductive and sweet. "Alright, babe would you like to help me now?" He followed her to their bed. She opened her suitcase and pulled out her clothes then took them to the bathroom. He pulled his clothes out and set them on the 'his' sink. She pulled him to her by grabbing the end of his tie and slowly (and carefully on the back of her dress) pulled him towards the bathroom. He pushed his jacket off backwards as he followed her in the bathroom.

He was in his boxers before she had any of her clothes even off yet. She felt his hand on her arm, turning her around. Her shoes were kicked to the side while she felt the silk ribbon of her dress being untied. The back of her dress was completely open showing her soft and beautiful skin. He reached out and lightly rubbed her back before turning her back around. She felt herself being pulled into a hug and she felt tears drop onto her shoulder. She tightly held him back against her.

"Cal, what's wrong honey?" She rubbed his back and leaned into his neck to kiss and nuzzle it. "Noffin's wrong it's just that I didn't want to end this night so quickly. It's like I want it to last forever. I want the first night with the love of my life to never end. What's wrong with that?" He pulled back to look her in the eyes and then lean in again to kiss her lovingly. She returned it with equal care and passion. "Hey what if I promise to wear it like, once a month for you?" She laughed as he seriously weighed his options.

"Okay sounds good to me." He pulled the dress the rest of the way off. She hung it up on a hanger and put it on the shower rod, for now. Cal had put on his shorts and a navy blue t-shirt. She loved him in blue.

She held up her black bikini top with white beachy flowers on it. "Cal, do you feel like helping me with this too?" He happily grabbed the top and tied the bottom part while she held it against her. He grabbed the top two straps and tied them together on her neck. She quickly slipped the bottoms on. "Thanks."

"No problem." She left the bathroom slightly swinging her hips. He followed very closely behind. She kept walking out to the whicker bed area while he stopped to grab her sundress. By the time he got out to the deck she was already out on the sand. "Come on, honey." She waved for him to come down.

"Thanks for bringing that." She slipped it on and held onto his hand, pulling him down the beach after her. Slowly it became like a game of tag between two very giddy adults. Pulling, tackling, and pushing each other became part of their game. After a while it she began getting creative. They were playing on a set of rocks that were stacked and piled in a cave way at parts. She took of her dress and laid it by the opening out of the cave and onto the beach. He ran out to the dress and she jumped down of the rock above it and onto his back. He slid her around to the front to give her a kiss before dropping her to the sand. She stood up and began running towards the water.

"Oi, where do you think you are going?" He pulled off his shirt as he ran after her. She squealed as he grabbed her by the waist and picked her up. He pulled her into the freezing cold night ocean. He pulled her under with himself, letting go while they were under so he could swim.

"Hey what was that for?" She came up wiping the water out of her eyes. Her smile was absolutely radiant and was making it difficult for Cal to keep his hands off of her. He swam next to her and pulled her to him again.

"Hey, what about my cake?" He laughed slightly as they got out and began walking back to the beach house. They each put down a towel on the beach for them to lay on. He grabbed her the piece of cake with his name on it and he got the piece with her name on it.

"How am I supposed to have any fun with you, now that you are all full of cake?" He pulled her onto his towel and put his arm around her. "You'd be surprised." Was all he heard before her lips were pressed against his. She rolled on top of him and strattled his lap. She reached behind her neck to untie the top while he untied the bottom. Her bikini top fell to the sand.

(This is staying t)

He pushed her off of him just enough to stand up and then pull her into his arms again. He carried her up to the whicker bed and he laid her down. She pushed his shorts off leaving him only in boxers. He slipped both his, boxers and her bikini bottoms, off.

*****

*****

When she opened her eyes the sun was hitting her face and warmly waking her up. She slightly stretched her arms and settled her head back on Cal's shoulder. They stayed out on the back deck all night. Today was May 14, the day after the best day of her life. She pulled the sheets up a little more and began leaving little kisses all over his chest and face. He shifted and slipped his hand behind her neck bringing her face up to his.

"Mmm. I had fun last night, Gill." He half whispered half moaned into her neck. "I had fun too and more than just the last part of last night. Yesterday was just amazing."

"So Luv, do you want to go for another swim or take a shower or, um, go for another round?" His hands slid up the sides of her body.

"Well we can go for another swim, then we can go for a couple rounds, then we can get a shower." She slipped out from the covers and picked up her bathing suit. "Under one condition. You have to help me with this again. Oh and this time I might need some sunscreen." She passed him the bottle. He squeezed a generous amount onto her back, rubbed it in, and then repeated with the front. He found that the front was much more enjoyable (duh).

She found rocks over-looking the water so they could jump in, like a diving board. "Come on Cal. On three. One"

"Two" He grabbed her hand and got in the running position.

"Three" they took off toward the water, hand in hand. *splash* They hit the water. He surfaced first and took off after the path through the water they had set. The first one to the beach house got to be soaped up by the other one in the shower. He felt the water moving around him, she was catching up. There she went flying, well swimming, past him.

"Oi, slow down!!" He heard nothing but giggles in response. He tried to catch up and he saw her getting out of the water. She ran up the beach.

***

***

"Alright alright, you won." He saw her bikini on the floor and he walked into the living room to find her on the couch. She was wearing a denim miniskirt and a black tank top. He jumped over the back of the couch and slid into the spot next to her.

"Oh, hey honey. What do you think should I wear this tonight, to dinner?" She stood up and spun around letting him get the full affect. "Wow yeah."

"Where are we going again?" She asked sitting back down next to him on the couch. She leaned against his shoulder, the water soaking through his t-shirt and onto her tank top.

"Oh, yeah nice try! That's still a surprise, Luv." He stood up pulling her with him. "Come on lets go take that shower."

He felt her arms around his waist and her nose rubbing against his neck. She was leaving little kisses there too. It was too much for him; he grabbed her at the waist and pushed her back down to the couch. He heard a sweet moan from under him. He reached down to her skirt and pulled it off.

"Let's get dirty before we get clean." He couldn't think of a better thing for her to say right now.

*************

That's it for this chappie. Wat did ya think? Let me kno plz. R&R as always.

2 more left-the next one is the dinner chapter. Yeah a little…okay maybe a lot. OOC sry…im not amazing like most of the other people on here, but at least I try.


	12. Dinner plans, and MORE? CAKE

Once again I own nothing in this chapter of roses. Enjoy the next to last chapter. Any mistakes in spelling could have to do with the time of night or me trying to do Cal's Dialogue.

Gillian stepped out of the shower and reached for the pale blue towel that was hanging on the towel rack. (Duh.) She dried off then slipped her silk robe on. After she grabbed her brush and brushed out her wet hair, she headed for her make-up bag. Gill pulled out Cal's favorite blush and quickly brushed some over her cheeks. Next she brushed on a layer of mascara; she didn't want to put much on. Even though she always thought make-up made her naturally beautiful features pop, Cal didn't like her wearing much. Even though she pushed the button to turn on the hair dryer it still startled her out of her thoughts. She dried out her hair, and sprayed it lightly to keep it in place. Her outfit was hanging on the back of the door. She wanted Cal to see the full picture when she stepped out. Her thumb brushed over her ring. No matter where Cal was he was always with her, thanks to the ring and the dedication behind it.

Before slipping the dress on, she examined the trail of marks Cal had left on her chest. He had marked her as his and she honestly couldn't say she minded. She slipped on the strapless coral dress, (from chapter 7) knowing that the color and style would drive her husband crazy. She grabbed the chain bracelet from her bag and the matching necklace. It was given to her on the opening of The Lightman Group, by Cal. She had given him a tie and a picture of them at the opening. She had their initials engraved in the top left corner of the silver frame. She was wearing bright blue, her favorite color at the time, and she convinced him to wear a matching shirt. They were so happy then, and excited to start the Group together.

She stepped into the simple black high-heels. With one more look into the mirror she was ready to go. She stepped out and looked out the back door. He was sitting on the bed looking at the water. She noticed the post-it-note next to him and smiled. There was purple lipstick on the top left corner and a small note scrawled next to it. 'Hey you. Um, call me whenever you want cause u know my number. Um…I love you. P.S. I'm kinda giggling right now.' She had left it on his desk the first day after they said 'I love you.' to each other.

"Hey you." She walked over and sat next to him on the bed. She noticed the slight widening of his eyes before they returned to normal. His hands went instinctively to her hips.

"Mmm…someone looks nice." He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Yes, yes you do." Her smile widened and she tugged on his tie a bit. She put her hand on his cheek and lightly tapped him. "Let's go eat dinner."

After parking the car, Cal went around the car to open the door for Gillian. He held his hand out for her and she stepped out. He then began walking behind her, about 3 paces behind. She slowed down to wait for him and looped her arm in his.

"Hey, what's with you?" She smiled and tilted her head to the side.

"What? Oh, you mean the walking. Sorry, used to walking behind girls, especially when they dress like that." He gestured toward her short, tight dress. It provoked a laugh from her as they walked in.

"Do you have a reservation, sir?" The girl behind the counter was a short blonde. Her hair was pulled up into a pony tail. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a polo matching every one else. She also didn't look like she wanted to be there. "Sir?"

"Um, Yeah. Lightman, party of two." Gillian smiled noting the fact she was now part of the party of two. She was and loving every minute.

They were led to their table and Cal pulled Gill's chair out for her. They were given waters and she took a sip.

They made light conversation while deciding what they were ordering. The waiter came over to take their order. It wasn't difficult for the world expert in lie detection to notice Jake's, the waiter, pupils dialate when he looked at Gillian. He also noticed that most of Jake's comments were directed toward Gillian and his eyes were not on her face. Next he looked at Gill and noticed her nodding her head politely at everything he was saying.

"Hey, stop!" She lightly smacked his hand, knocking the fork out of his hand in the process.

"Oi, what? They gave you more mushrooms on your steak. I like mushrooms." He picked his fork up and stabbed at her plate again. This time he was successful.

"That's not fair. You got more potatoes than me. But you didn't let me take any." She feigned jealousy and grabbed his glass of red wine. She was drinking white wine and he hated mixing.

"No no no. That's not right. Don't you mix um like that! I mean yeah that is one of the more fun ways of mixing, but still."

"Okay fine. How about we mix wines the fun way later?" She set his glass back down in front of him and lifted her eyebrow suggestively.

"Sure no problem." He scooted her leg closer to hers and rubbed against it. "So what do you think is going to be the first thing out of Emily's mouth, when we get back?" He picked up the fork again and began to finish his meal.

"That's a tough one." She scooped some carrots onto her fork. "Very first thing? Let me see…it's probably going to be 'Can I hug you guys or have you done anything lately?' "

He let out a chuckle before nodding to agree. "Yeah and we tell her what?" His face was scrunched up he was looking to Gill for the answer.

She slid her shoe off and began to slowly rub his leg. "Either we lie and tell her our wedding night or we tell the truth and tell her we fooled around in the cab a bit." She shrugged her shoulders and went back to her food.

"So are we ready for dessert?" Jake came up to the table and started to do his completely-focus-on-Gillian thing. Her eyes began to twinkle and become crystallized just at the thought of sweets. "Um yeah, the dessert menu would be fantastic. Thank you." While he left their table Gillian decided to hit Cal with a question of her own.

"So, what's your favorite thing about having ME as your wife? Not to be conceited or anything…I'm just curious." She put her hand on her forehead, showing shame.

"Oi, don't be like that." He pointed to her hand. "Um, there's just so much to pick from. But I would have to say, it's probably that I married my best friend. Isn't that what it's supposed to be about?" She nodded her approval and he leaned over the table to give her a peck on the lips, just as Jake returned with the menu.

"Here you go." He placed one in front of Gillian and shoved the other one in Cal's general direction. "I'll give you a couple minutes to decide and then I'll be back." Her eyes were glued to the desserts.

"Um, what should I get? I mean this chocolate raspberry cake looks delicious, but then again there's always cheesecake. And you know how I love cheesecake."

She carefully weighed her options aloud, but Cal ended up tuning her out as he studied Jake's body language. Well first of all, Cal was horrible at trying to turn it off. The only person he didn't automatically read was Gillian. He trusted in her words and that she would always tell him EXACTLY how she was feeling.

Jake was standing, well leaning, against the counter and was watching Gillian decide on her order. He was far enough for him not to see Cal staring at him, but close enough for Cal to hear him. He was talking to one of the other kids his age that worked at the restaurant.

"Look, man all I'm saying is from where I'm standing there is whole lot of her showing." Jake said to the other kid. Cal excused himself from the table to listen closer.

"Dude, like how much?"

"Like a lot. I mean- look! Right now she just dropped her napkin." The boys turned around just as Gillian was leaning over to grab her napkin. Both sets of eyes were glued to her chest. The other boy, whose name Cal found to be Owen, was the first to voice his opinion. "Yeah she's one hottie. She kinda looks like she'd be a mom and if she is-MILF." Just then Cal tapped him on the arm and said "Um, MILF?"

Jake tried to stop him, but Owen didn't know this was the husband to said 'hottie'. "That girl over there," He pointed to Gillian, who was still weighing her desserts, "She is a mother I would like to fu-" Before he was able to finish, Cal swung his fist, hard, right into his jaw. The boy fell to the floor. With Cal towering over him, he had no choice but to stay lying on the ground. "That is my WIFE. No one ever, and I mean ever, talks about her like that. I was seeing arousal from your friend here all night but I tried to ignore it for Gill's, my wife, sake."

"Look old man-" Owen started until Jake cut him off.

"Owen knock it off. I am so sorry, sir. You're right it isn't my business to be looking at your wife like that, and even so it's not like I would've had to tell him," He nodded in Owen's direction, "How hot she is. But she looks amazing. Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah, you can start by knocking some sense into this mate and giving us like a free meal, cause we are out."

"Well, how bout half price?" He pulled out the bill and made some adjustments. "Here you go 35.40."

Cal pulled out his wallet and handed him a 10 and a 20. "We are close enough to even." He stalked back to the table to grab Gillian be the wrist.

"Whoa, Cal, what about dessert?" She stood up as she was being half pulled out of the restaurant.

"We'll find somfin on the way back."

"Yum. That was great, I mean I'm sure nothing like chocolate raspberry cake, but that was a fantastic ice cream." She smiled and leaned against him as he fooled with the door key. Their stuff was packed but their cab wasn't getting there for another hour.

"So, , how do you propose we spend this next hour?"

She bat her eyelashes back at him as she thought of an answer. "Well, , I believe we could do some of this." She leaned into suck on his bottom lip while playing with his hair. "Or some of this." She reached to undo his shirt buttons. "And some of this." She slid his belt out from his pants and began working on the button. Once she had it undone she slid her hands up his chest and took his tie off, only to begin to tie it around her neck. He reached for her waist and pulled her towards the couch. She giggled and squealed at the same time when Cal threw her to the couch. This was going to be one very pleasurable hour.


	13. Twelve roses

So this is the last chapter of roses. Not really sure if u all r sad or happy…LOL. I thought I would end it with something that some people would call sickening sweet. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. I have a few other fics lined up and if you want some previews for them they are over on my profile J! And if they already aren't they should be soon. Here's Cal and Gill in the married life!

My lappy (compy) bestie Kelli (Fostergirl147) wrote this chappy with me. Over the phone. It's a lot harder than I expected.

Soooooooo sorry it took like eighty years. Please don't hate. Love you all…

Finally happy I'm done with this. Guh, the beginning chapters of this, I don't even want to relive. Like ever. Just forget they happened. ;)

* * *

She typed in the last few words of her report then saved it and began shutting her computer off.

"Hey Luv." she startled at the sound of her husband's voice. "Scare you, did I?"

"Please." She said, rolling her eyes.

"For your information I had a very legitimate reason for coming here."

"And what would that be?" She asked, amused.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." He told her, smirking. She gave him a smug smile and walked seductively around her desk to stand beside him.

"Well what would I have to do find out?" She walked her fingers up to his shoulder.

"Watch it." He said jokingly.

"Hey, what did I do?" Her blue eyes gazing at him instantly.

"Now don't start getting all good girl on me." He said quietly, standing so that there were just mere inches between them.

"But don't you like it when I'm a good girl?" She whispered, batting her eyelashes. "Or would you rather me be a bad girl?"

"How 'bout a little of both?" He leaned in and began his exploration of her neck.

They weren't sure who it was, but they heard someone clear their throat from behind them. They immediately stopped what they were doing and turned to see who it was, but they didn't step away from each other.

"Um, Dr. I mean Mrs. Lightman. This is for you." He stepped into her office and handed her a stunning white rose.

"Thank you, Loker." She slid the fancy card between her fingers. She lifted the card and began reading the scrolled words. It said 'Happy anniversary, Luv. This has been one of the best years of my life. Tonight there are 11 roses hidden in the house, each one with a reason of why I love you so much. Good luck with them and here is reason 1 I love it when I wake up early enough to hear you say my name in your sleep.'

Her only answer was to lean in and passionately kiss him, her fingers twining in his hair.

"I'm um going to go now." Loker said awkwardly, before stumbling out of the office.

"Alright well let's go look, then." He slipped his arm around her waist and led her out the door.

* * *

They pulled in the driveway, but before she went ripping the house apart he told her she might want to change her clothes. She got out of the car and raced up the stairs. He followed behind her, chuckling lightly. She opened the closet to grab her clothes she was changing into. She grabbed a red flowing cotton skirt and a white halter top. When she put the white top on she saw a white petal lying on her pillow. Her eyes grew wide and she slipped on the shirt before practically skipping over to her side of the bed, where she found her second rose. She opened the small white card, with shaking fingers, and began to read it eagerly. (Reason 2) 'I love it when the first thing you do in the morning is roll over to give me a kiss, then you tell me how much you love me.'

"You hungry, Luv? Cause I'm starving." He barely suppressed a smile as she dashed down the stairs into the kitchen. She looked around the kitchen trying to find what she used the most. She ran over to where they kept their aprons. Cal's flowery one, Emily's purple one, and Gillian's light blue one. She began checking all the apron pockets until she finally found the rose in her apron. (Reason 3) 'I love when you stop in the middle of making breakfast just to sit on my lap, burning something in the process.'

"Cal." She said wrapping her arms around him. "I don't always burn something."

"Sorry to break it to you, Luv, but you do." She glared at him, her blue eyes narrowed. His expression was unphased as he said, "You might want to check your make-up, your mascara's smeared." She walked slowly toward the bathroom, unsure of whether she was going to find something there or if her husband really was just informing her of an inconsistency in her make-up. She wiped away the black smear and reached for her mascara. She stopped dead as the edge of a small white card caught her eye. She opened the cabinet in front of her and smiled hugely at the white rose that lay inside.

"There you are." She said as she picked it up gently. (Reason 4) 'I love sitting and watching you put on your make-up, even though I don't think you need it.'

She stepped toward him and handed him the card along with the other three he was already holding. She kissed him on the cheek as she walked passed him and waited for her next clue.

He paused thoughtfully before saying, "Do you still have that dress that you wore when Terry came to visit and we had that bloody intervention of yours?"

Gillian paused thoughtfully before replying. "Hey don't look at me like that, you really needed that interven- wait!" He saw the extreme understanding as she playfully slapped his chest a bit too hard. She stopped halfway up the stairs only to scold him. "Well, what are you waiting for my next rose is up here." She ran to her closet doors as fast as her feet could carry her. When she reached the door a smile spread across her face. She opened the doors and reached for the cord. The single light bulb illuminated the small area. She stepped in and decided to work her way from the back to the front. Her eyes stopped on the blue dress in question and she grabbed for the hanger. A radiant white rose was looped through the hanger creatively. With trembling hands she slowly opened the card that read, (reason 5) 'I love when you're dressed up and looking elegant, dressed casually and looking adorable, or undressed and looking sexy.'

Gillian looked down blushing furiously. When she finally controlled her embarrassment she stepped forward to close the gap between them. "Did you really mean that?" She asked.

"Every word." He declared.

"Every word?" She asked a bit skeptical.

"Course." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. Then put his arms around her waist, drawing her close.

"I believe you." She laughed before leaning in and kissing him with her hands on his chest.

"Now how about that next clue?" She asked when they broke apart.

He smiled, apparently ignoring her question, and said, "You didn't lock your keys in the car again did ya?"

Cal watched as Gillian's confusion turned to excitement. "Well are you coming?" She asked impatiently, already in the doorway.

His smirk turned into a soft chuckle then a full on laugh as he watched Gillian jump up and down excitedly, reminding him of little Emily on Christmas morning. He finally picked up his pace and walked into the garage with her standing by the driver's side door. She opened the door and hopped in the seat, looking around for it.

Her blue eyes widened in panic as she searched the inside of the car frantically. "Cal, I can't find it." She yelled causing him to chuckle again.

"Alright, Gill, I'm coming." He assured her. He slid into the drivers seat to find she had left the front of the car completely and was crawling in the floor of the back seat. "Gill, what are you doing, Luv?"

Her head sprung up from below the seat and she declared she was searching for his hidden flower and wouldn't mind a hint. He reached back to put his hand on the small of her back. As she sat up his hand slid over her back to her hip.

Her puppy eyes began working on him as his eyes slid over the car's interior. "Cal, I still can't find it and I really wanna know why you love me. Please remember where you hid it." She crawled back into the front seat and uncomfortably sat on his lap.

"Okay, fine I'll help you look, Gill." He reached into the armrest in between the chairs and pulled out her sixth rose. He cleared his throat before reading the card to her. (reason 6) 'I love when your on the way to work and you slowly turn the radio up, roll down the windows, and sing loudly to every song that plays.'

Her radiant smile lit him up and he leaned into her to kiss and nuzzle her neck. She sat and returned the kisses for a few moments before pushing him away slightly. "Okay, I admit to the loud singing, but how about the quality of it? Any good?"

"Nice or truthful?" He asked smiling.

"Cal!" She scolded.

"What it was an honest question." His voice cracked slightly under his defense.

"Fine, truthful." She finally replied.

"Well it's not the worst I've heard. But I've heard better." His brutal honesty hit her a bit harder than they both expected. He saw a flash of anger before sadness crept in. "Hey, stop that." He warned, now clearly worried about her. "You wanted honesty, Luv. That's what you got. But I like it. I think it's cute."

"Come on, Cal. You're just saying that."

"No, Luv, it's all entirely too true." It was now her turn to smile as she thought of how he enjoyed her singing. He can't help but think how gorgeous she is as he smiled at her.

"Next hint please." She said, while climbing out of the car. He laughed at her child-like wonder. He put his hand on her back and led her into the kitchen.

"Well, this one should take place at work, but since we aren't there…" his hand disappeared inside the breadbox and came back out with her seventh rose. "Here you are my love."

She jumped to him and tried to grab it out of his hand, pouting when he holds it above her head. "Caaaalll! Please."

"I'm reading it to you." He pushed her hands down and chuckled as she clinged to his shirt. (reason 7) 'I love that I can pop by your office at anytime, just to say hi to my lady.'

She pulled open the top two buttons on his shirt. "That's so sweet. The things I'm going to do to you when we're done with these roses." She groaned and kissed his exposed chest.

"Oi! No attacking me!" He pushed at her playfully. "You want your next clue?"

"Oh! Yeah! You distracted me with your dashing good looks." She ruffled his hair. "So sexy." She sucked on his ear lobe. "You distracted me again! Come on then, Cal. Next clue." She grabbed at his hand.

"Well, did you make the bed this morning?" He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand and followed her up the steps. She peeled back the comforter and then the sheets and found the rose there. They shared a smile and read it softly. (reason 8) 'I love that we could spend ALL day together just cuddling in bed.' She pulled him into the bed. "The rest can wait. I want to be in your arms, now."

He collapsed into her arms and covered her body with his protectively. He began to plant kisses all over her neck and upper chest.

"Mmm. That feels so nice." She had relaxed into his arms.

"That's good." He kissed the top of her head. "How bout this? We lay here, and I get the last four out of the nightstand?"

"Okay!" She kissed his neck, smiling at her love. "Come on. What's the next one?"

"Well, this is another one that should be at work. So, I'll read it to you." He reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out a drawer. He cleared his throat and read it to her. (reason 9) 'I love when out clients come in and I get to introduce you as my wife. Or I get to watch you introduce me as your husband.'

She bit her bottom lip. "Cal, that's so sweet. I like that too." Tears began to gather in her eyes.

"Oi!" He said, seeing them. "None of that, eh love?"

"Sure thing." She held him even closer to her. "We are cuddling all night though, I'll have you know. Well, after we have fun of course." The baby blue in her eyes darkened.

"I can't wait." He chuckled into her neck and reached over to grab the rest of the roses out. He searched through them until he found the tenth rose. (reason 10) 'I love racing you out of the car, into the house, and upstairs to change when we get home. I love it even more when you win.'

She laughed beside him. "Why when I win?"

"I think you know." He nodded, and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. She rolled onto her stomach and smiled into her pillow.

He pulled the eleventh rose of the bed. She held onto the rose as he read the card to her. (reason 11) 'I love being the only one to cook you dinner and enjoy time with you while we eat it.'

She smiled lovingly next to him, "And you're such a good cook too."

"One more, love." He pulled her as close as he possibly can and grabbed the last rose. (reason 12) 'I love wrapping you in my arms, kissing your shoulder, and knowing that you're the person I'm going to fall asleep with for the rest of my life and that I might just be the luckiest man alive.'

She couldn't help it anymore and tears began to spill from her eyes. "Cal, I love you so much. This last year…everything with you, I'm so happy I've got you."

"I'm happy I've got you too."

They hugged for a while, and despite their earlier promises they fell asleep in each others arms without doing anything more than kissing and cuddling. They slept soundly with white rose petals scattered around them and smiles on their faces. They loved each more than they anything. And neither of them ever thought they would be able to act on this love they shared. Cal loved Gillian. And Gillian loved Cal. It was as simple as that.


End file.
